


Abrazo

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: Lo que tanto deseaban Sadiq y Heracles era un abrazo y de esa forma deshacerse de aquella rivalidad tan tonta.
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Abrazo

El ojiverde miraba atentamente al de piel tostada, lo odiaba tanto..lo odiaba porque a pesar de todo aún le seguía amando y extrañando..si tan solo no fuera un idiota

-¿Que pasa gatito? Acaso ves algo que te gusta- Murmuró en tono burlón el turco

-Callate anciano- Respondió con fingiendo un tono asqueado

El griego ya estaba cansado de las constantes burlas y peleas, tan solo quería por lo menos un día estar en paz con el contrario..no tenía ánimos de iniciar una riña..se sentía triste puesto que por estas fechas había "perdido" a su madre.

El turco le observaba minucioso, el rostro del contrario mostraba tristeza y desolación, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados y debajo tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, tenía ganas de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero hace años que no tenía una buena relación con el menor. Extrañaba cuando este era más pequeño, un montón de recuerdos le inundó y le provocó una gran lástima..ahora se daba cuenta de aquella actitud que tenía contrario..Su madre.

Se acercó sigiloso al Griego y acarició su espalda, por suerte la junta había terminado hace unos minutos y tan sólo se encontraban ellos dos en el lugar. Bueno el Griego se había dormido en medio de la junta y fue despertado bruscamente por el mayor cuando la gran mayoría de países se habían marchado.

-Heracles ¿Quieres venir a mi hogar?- Pregunto nervioso

-¿Porque debería aceptar?- Contesto altanero el oji-verde

-Solo quiero mostrarte algo de cuando eras niño, te aseguro que te gustará, vamos acepta- Le pidió mientras intentaba sonar convincente y suave

El menor le observó minuciosamente y asintió mientras se ponía de pie

-Que sea rápido-

Después de todo la junta se había realizado en Chipre y el pequeño estaba bastante emocionado por ello, se sentía importante y realizó un muy buen trabajo en el lugar, pues todo estaba limpio y organizado.

[...]

Y así llegaron a Turquía el viaje fue algo incómodo pero sin ningún inconveniente, fue particularmente tranquilo, ninguno se insulto como acostumbraban, es más charlaron de la reunión pero aún así seguía siendo un ambiente tensó.  
El de cabellos largos observaba el lugar fascinado pues aunque pasará el tiempo la ciudad de Estambul seguía siendo tan acogedora y llena de cultura como siempre.  
Caminaron hasta la casa del Turco en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el de antifaz pensando si el Griego le alegraría ver aquello y el de cabello largo tratando de averiguar que planeaba mostrarle el mayor.  
Llegaron al salón decorado de forma rústica y Vintage con muchos artilugios antiguos cada uno representando una etapa de Sadiq muchos de cuando esté era el imperio Otomano.

-Espera aquí unos minutos, iré a buscar algo-

-Bien, date prisa- Murmuró

Cuando el mayor desapareció de salón Heracles comenzó a rondar por el lugar recordando cómo disfrutaba de estar allí, las veces que solía ir al jardín y el Turco le buscaba hasta encontrarle dormido ahí o aquellas en donde le regañaba por estar de curioso y metiche por todo el lugar, cuando antes de dormir este le arropa y le contaba sobre su madre...un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, por más que pasará el tiempo no podía olvidar el dolor..le extrañaba tanto y estaba tan agradecido del otro por cuidar de un indefenso niño que ni siquiera era suyo cuando él también era tan solo un jovencito que debía de cuidar de su pueblo.  
El Turco entró con un álbum en su mano y escucho los sollozos del Griego se acercó al otro y dejó el objeto en una mesa y le abrazó, abrazó a Heracles mientras montones de recuerdos le invadían, pues cuando esté era niño adoraba mucho estar en los brazos del mayor.  
Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el contrario dejó de sollozar y se alejó del abrazó.

-¿Que me querías mostrar?- Musito mientras secaba sus mejillas húmedas

-Ven, toma asiento- Se sentó y le indico al más joven que también lo hiciera

Ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá, el de antifaz tomo el álbum y lo abrió, el ojiverde curioso se apegó al otro y pudo ver muchas imágenes de el Turco y el, una sensación de calidez le invadió..creía que todas esas fotos debían de estar rotas o quemadas pero ahí estaban intactas.

-Las conservaste- Dijo impresionado

-Claro que lo haría pues fueron mis mejores momentos- Hizo una pequeña pausa pues no estaba seguro de lo que diría luego  
-Contigo me sentía feliz- Masculló

La risita del Griego se hizo presente al ver una foto graciosa en donde él estaba cubierto de barro mientras el mayor le miraba asqueado y pudo notar como en el tan impecable traje de este había marcas de manitas

-Esa foto la tomó Egipto ya sabes tiene una manía con la fotografía, siempre decía que con estas podías preservar tus recuerdos- Cambio de página  
-Recuerdas esta- dijo señalando una imagen en la cual se notaba un dormido Grecia en una rama de un alto y frondoso árbol  
-Aún no se como llegaste ahí-

-Tenía mucho sueño y parecía un lugar cómodo para tomar una siesta- Respondió avergonzado el menor

-Siempre te quedabas dormido en los lugares más extraños-

-¡Mira esa!- dijo emocionado el Griego

Se encontraba un Sadiq empapado y un Grecia bastante limpió

-Lo siento por tirarte agua mientras intentabas bañarme-

-Nah no importa además valió la pena, quedaste impecable-

Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el Turco fue a una de las últimas páginas y la abrió mostrando a una bella mujer mus similar a Grecia, está se encontraba arruyando a un pequeño bebé de grandes ojos verdes.

-Mamá- Musitó el menor

-Si y ese pequeñín de ahí eres tú-

-¿Como la conseguiste?- Interrogó

-Tu madre me la obsequio cuando estaba "enferma" me pidió que la conservará y que te cuidará-

-Sadiq...y-yo- el Griego no aguanto los sollozos y se abalanzó a los brazos del de antifaz

El moreno tan solo acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba palabras dulces. Heracles aún con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó del otro levemente y le quitó el antifaz viendo aquellos ojos claros, pasó su mano por una cicatriz que se encontraba justo aún lado de la ceja del Turco y acercó su rostro ante la sorprendida y confundida mirada del otro y se besaron fue un toque suave y sutil llenó de todo los sentimientos reprimidos.  
Luego de terminar el ansiado beso se abrazaron fuertemente como anhelando que nada de esto fuera un sueño, no querían volver a separarse, ignorarse e insultarse.


End file.
